1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a barriers used for security applications such as, for example, in streets and in front of buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of barrier systems have been used in roadway applications for the purposes of delineating driving lines, blocking off areas, and in other ways focused on the control of traffic. A common barrier system is a curved precast concrete device sometimes referred to as a “Jersey wall”. To satisfy current security demands, these same traffic oriented devices are now being used in the front of government buildings, along the edges of sidewalks, and in parks. While these devices are functional for security, they have significant aesthetic drawbacks. In addition, they tend to use a considerable amount of space without providing additional functionality.